Forum:Soviets Arsenal
The list of stuff of the Soviets in mod Red Alert: Zero. Since Premier Yuri assumed control over the Soviet Union and founded the Greater USSR, the army structure has changed substantially, and the technology has improved at an alarming rate. Notable improvements include the advanced use of biotechnology and cybernetics, psychic technology, newer high altitude models of flak technology, and the perfection of nuclear and Tesla research. Soviet forces are more assault-geared, and designed to charge enemy lines to break them apart, using a combination of cheap expendable units, and protected assault units. Content Infantry Attack Dog *Full Designation: Trained Siberian Husky *Role: Infantry killer, anti-spy *Cost: 200 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: Vehicles, aircraft, structures *Abilities: Detects Invisible *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Teeth and claws *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Conscript *Full Designation: Conscript *Role: General infantry *Cost: 100 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: Vehicles, aircraft *Abilities: Clear garrison (grenades) *Secondary Ability: Switch Molotov Cocktail/Assault Rifle - Molotov cocktails deals damage to infantry (with a small chance of igniting them) and against garrisons, assault rifle is standard weapon against infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Bravery - Increases an armour protection and slightly damage of nearby friendly Corscripts *Primary Weaponry: AK-47 *Secondary Weaponry: Molotov cocktails Flak Trooper *Full Designation: Flak-Armed Trooper *Role: Anti-air/anti-armor infantry, light artillery *Cost: 300-400 *Strong against: Aircraft, light vehicles *Weak against: Vehicles, anti-infantry, heavy infantry *Secondary Ability: Switch Mortar Mode/Cannon Mode - Flak Trooper uses its cannon as mortar to fire for longer ranges, the cannon is swithced back to normal use *Heroic Upgrade: Double Flak Cannon - Replaces standard flak cannon for souble-barreled variant, with doubled rate of fire *Primary Weaponry: 40mm high-altitude portable flak cannon *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Scout *Full Designation: Reconaissance Scout *Role: Reconaissance, exploration, patrol, pointman, observer *Cost: 100 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: All targets (especially dogs) *Abilities: Invisible (while still) *Secondary Ability: Take Observer Position - Scout become immobile, but with highly increasing a sight range and gives supportive aura to all friendly units nearby *Heroic Upgrade: Submachine Gun - Replaces pistol for SMG for greater firepower and self-defence *Primary Weaponry: Binoculars *Secondary Weaponry: PM Makarov pistol Pariah *Full Designation: "Pariah" Mind-Controlled Retribution Agent *Role: Suicide bomber *Cost: 400-500 *Strong against: Infantry groups, structures, vehicles *Weak against: Long-range anti-infantry support, aircraft *Abilities: Clear garrison (rushing the structure, suicide, severly damages structure) *Secondary Ability: Forced Self-Destruct - Pariah explodes immediately *Heroic Upgrade: Toxic Waste Supply - Creates an toxic area after detonation *Primary Weaponry: Explosive Vest *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Commissar *Full Designation: Political Commissar Infantry Officer *Role: Command and coordination *Cost: 2000??? *Strong against: Light infantry *Weak against: Heavy infantry, vehicles, aircraft, base defenses *Abilities: Command Aura *Secondary Ability: Corporal Discipline- Temporarily enhances speed, firepower and rate of fire of all friendly infantry nearby, but decreases their defenses *Heroic Upgrade: Command Bravery Aura - Enhaces Commissars's passive ability and clears the drawback of the secondary ability *Primary Weaponry: PY-6 Yarygin heavy pistol *Secondary Weaponry: N/A PsiCorps *Full Designation: PsiCorps Program Adept *Role: Mind control and disruption *Cost: 1000 *Strong against: All ground-based humans *Weak agaisnt: Most of units *Abiltiies: Mind Controler (Max. 1) *Secondary Ability: Chaos Field - Creates a blast around the psychic, turning all units around berserk and attacking any unit nearby *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Psionic-enhancement cerebral implants *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Tesla Trooper *Full Designation: 4th Generation Exosuit-Assisted Tesla Shock Trooper *Role: Heavy shock trooper *Cost: 700-1000 *Strong against: Everything on the ground *Weak against: Aircraft *Abiltiies: Radiation Resistant, Smallarms Resistant, Uncrushable *Secondary Ability: Battle-recharger *Heroic Upgrade: Magnetic HUD sensors - Allows Tesla Trooper's shots to arc between targets *Primary Weaponry: 2000 AMP portable Tesla gun *Secondary Weaponry: Power jack Desolator *Full Designation: "Desolator" Plutonium Trooper *Role: Defense, routing, sharpshooter *Cost: 1000 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, light vehicles *Weak against: Aircraft, vehicles, robots, limited heavy attacks *Abilities: Radiation Resistant, Clear Garrison (Veteran+ only) *Secondary Ability: Irradiate Ground - Desolator contaminates large area around himself, killing any unprotected infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Ionic Stabilizer - Adds splash damage to standard attack, damaging heavier enemies *Primary Weaponry: Plutonium-powered "Death Ray" Radiation Projector *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Vehicles Supply Truck *Full Designation: ??? *Role: Supply Truck *Cost: 500-700 *Strong against: NA *Weak against: Most weapons (except dogs and small arms) *Secondary Ability: Rapid self-repair at Depot and Supply points. *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Probably nothing *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 00:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The supply truck simply ferries supplies from various sources around the landscape, returning them to your base. The main difference between these supply trucks and the previous versions is that these supply trucks are vastly cheaper, quite a lot faster, but more vulnerable to more attacks (for example, they can be mind-controlled and diverted to the enemy base instead of yours). At the moment, it seems the only difference between the Allied and Soviet supply trucks are purely cosmetic, with both functioning the same way. Terror Drone *Full Designation: BRR-5 "Terror Drone" Mobile Armor Disassembly Robot *Role: Forward attack anti-vehicle/anti infantry *Cost: 500-700 *Strong against: Tanks, infantry *Weak against: Most weapons *Secondary Ability: Dig In/Dig Out - Terror Drones hides underground, waiting for enemy to ambush them, no exact visual range *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Enforced claws, plasma torches, drills *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Flak Raider *Full Designation: BTR-160 Flak Raider *Role: Light APC, anti-aircraft vehicle *Cost: 800 *Strong against: Aircrafts, light vehicles *Weak against: Tanks, anti-armour *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 6 infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Toxic Shells - Flak gun makes toxic clouds, which damages any aircraft (friend or foe) which flies through it *Primary Weaponry: 50mm high-altitude flak gun *Secondary Weaponry: Flak side launcher Mauler Tank *Full Designation: T-68 Mauler Tank *Role: Main battle tank *Cost: 1600 *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft *Secondary Ability: Smokescreen - Covers Mauler in fog, creating a fake targets for enemy *Heroic Upgrade: Roof-mounted AA Machine Gun - Places a .50 caliber machine gun on the roof, against infantry and aerial targets *Primary Weaponry: 120mm gun (robotically-autoloaded shells) *Secondary Weaponry: .50 cal. coaxial machine gun V5 Rocket Launcher *Full Designation: V5 "Burya" Rocket Launcher Carrier *Role: Forward attack anti-vehicle/anti infantry *Cost: 1400-1800 *Strong against: Structures, ships *Weak against: Most units *Secondary Ability: Switch EMP Missile/HE Missile - Switches to fire EMP missiles, which slows down all vehicles in the area, switches back to high explosive missiles *Heroic Upgrade: Chemical Missiles - Upgrades HE missiles with toxic waste payload, after detonating contaminates the area for short period of time *Primary Weaponry: V5 long-range surface-to-surface rocket *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 08:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Basically like the V3 and V4 launchers, it is a lightly armoured truck that launches heavy missiles, with (hopefully) the following properties; #It can fire at far longer distances than it can see (but its target MUST be within sight of one of your other units), overall making its maximum fire range vastly longer than the previous V3 and V4 launchers. #Its missiles are large enough to be shot at by enemy AA (like in Red Alert 2). I have no idea what its secondary function should be (although I'm a bit reluctant to simply make it a better-but-periodic missile- although it could potentially imply a missile with in-built chaff to throw off AA). Heroic is a similar problem. VolteMetalic 14:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC): Cant the designation be more than 27? Like 34-35? Because Uragan is armed with 16 missiles, not one big :) And with it the "Uragan" part, but that isnt a problem. Or, when it has V5 missile, it is not exactly a BM vehicle, and so V5 would be its name, like "V5 '...' Rocket Laucnher Carrier" Just a note, V4 is a tank, or tracked vehicle, not truck, but just anote ;P Ok, I agree with it, thought I am not sure about the ability of V5 to be shot down by standard AA, but I will be asking. Secondary... V4 had two kinds of payload. One was a standard missiles, armed with HE warhead. The second was a "shrapnel warhead", which in the air separated into many small explosives, covering large area but doing small damage at all. V5 can instead use more of the SCUD Launcher from ZH, with a HE and Andrax, in our case toxic waste. Or, magnetic field missiles. Upon impact (which does small damage) it creates a magnetic point which will be pulling all nearby vehicles (and ships) towards this point, making it easier for other units, and V5), to hit all units at once. Possibly, just an idea. Hazza-the-Fox 01:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see- I actually thought the V-series were the actual missiles themselves, and the other designation was for the chassis (as I think I have seen this kind of truck carrying double-missile racks instead of MRLS) Ok- I think it should be fine either way (though shootable missiles would make an interesting gameplay element) Those are good ideas- I thought of another possible one- EMP warhead, slows movement speed of all vehicles in the area (potentially making them eaiser to hit by any other artillery unit). Which leaves Heroic.... Chemical missiles? VolteMetalic 13:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC): For the name, what about "Burya", meaning "Storm". Like V5 "Burya" Rocket Launcher Carrier? Yes, EMP Missile is good. Just slows down vehicles, not disabling them. Yup, Chemical Missile sounds good. Standard missile exlodes and releases the toxic waste. Hazza-the-Fox 03:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *Yep- that sounds a lot better! *Agreed *Agreed VolteMetalic 13:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC): Ok, done. Anything else? :) Hazza-the-Fox 23:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope- I think that's everything! Tesla Tank *Full Designation: NT-3200 Tesla Tank *Role: Heavy assault, line-breaker vehicle *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: All ground targets *Weak against: Aircraft, long-range defenses *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: Advanced Capacitors - Tesla bolts jump between multiple targets *Primary Weaponry: Two 6000 AMP Tesla coils *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 03:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) So, the Tesla Tank functions similarly to the Red Alert 2 version- only it is faster, sturdier, and does vastly more damage- virtually shredding any infantry unit or vehicle it shoots at. In essense, it is a bigger, faster Tesla Trooper. Note that as a large vehicle, it does not enjoy the unusually secure position its smaller infantry counterpart enjoys; any weapons that are good against tanks will be no different against this tank- it merely takes more damage. The design is based on attempts by engineers to incorporate Tesla Reactors into conventional tanks- the superior output was negated by the greatly increased size and cost of fitting the rest of the components in; until the weapons themselves were replaced also by a purely Tesla-based system. As a result, this tank is capable of carrying a greater armor package at great speeds, and diverting its energy into its gun when it needs to attack- as a result, the vehicle cannot fire on the move. The tank is rumored to have an electro-magnetic weapon of some kind- whether this is capable of shorting out vehicles instead of structures, fires continuous EMP interference, or other function is unknown. Soviet Engineers have also considered attaching standard machineguns, or smokescreen launchers to the vehicle to enhance survivability. The question remains is precise appearance- most likely it will carry the same general shape my old version did (and for that matter, the RA2 version it was based on, with some touch ups only. I was thinking of attaching riot-grills to the sides of it, or possibly the Mastermind instead. Hazza-the-Fox 03:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Or for that matter, its weapon could be an EMP substitute for a smokescreen?!?! It would definitely make good use of something that fended off incoming fire while it closed the gap... VolteMetalic 10:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC): So it is dedicated anti-armor unit with better protection than Mauler, right? :) For the ability, the EMP sounds good. RA3 Tesla Tank has a EM field, every vehicle and structure around it is disabled. Here, I thinked about it for a while and what about using the EMP in different way than just shoot it? But send it as a wave? It is based on Transformer Blackout, who in life-action movie was able to fire EMP fields into the ground (not directly under himself, but to the direction where he wanted it). When the EMP hit the ground, it changed into a wave which was expanding in width but weakening with the distance. Blackout from Transformers Aniamted was able to project the EMP by stomping, creating a large shockwave which was able to knock out others, but also shud down a structures. Tesla Tank might use one way (the expanding way) or another (shockwave). The machine gun wont look very well there, and EMP as well because it mgiht be the secondary abiltiy... I think no secodndary is required, or maybe a small Tesla-coil weapon against infantry which is too close, but no secondary weapon is the best option by me. Hazza-the-Fox 13:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC)In most senses, yes! That is precisely the idea! Although its weapon can also instantly kill any infantry unit (possibly a small group at a time), it is intended to be an anti-armor unit designed for charging into heavy vehicles that are normally tough to take down, and blow them away at short-range (being short-ranged adds a distinct equalizer to its intensity- and also prevents the tank being added to a 'ball of death' formation with other vehicles. The EMP is a tricky one to figure out- and a shockwave of some form (or function) is definetely a good attack. There are only a few things to weigh in; 1- as the tank is short-ranged and has a gun that can destroy most targets in short order, the difference with a vehicle-jammer is that it would likely buy the tank some spare shots from the group it charged into- which would make a fairly neat feature. 2- A defensive function might overlap the Smokescreen possessed by the Maulers, being a little redundant too. Not that there aren't viable alternatives, possibly. 3- Obviously as the Tesla Trooper has an ability to maintain a constant EMP feed into an enemy structure, allowing the Tesla Tank to do the same would be a little redundant; 4- the Mastermind is also likely to get a shockwave attack, (a variation of psychic psi-blast/ or perhaps a psychic lockdown that prevents the MM from controlling units while active, but all enemies caught within the wave are frozen in place)- either way, the Tesla Tank's special would probably be best doing the opposite to what the Mastermind does- be that a damaging attack, or a freezing attack. Either one is perfectly practical for either unit- with the implications of the fact that the T-Tank is currently a damaging attack unit, while the M-Mind is a non-damaging special-attack unit, and whether they would mix-and-match abilities so both can harm and both can throw a special attack, or if the Tesla Tank will be doubly offensive, while the M-Mind will specialize even more in abstract attack and disruption. Obviously, because the Tesla Tank is fast and the Mastermind is slow, the Tesla Tank would warrant a short-range shockwave and the M-Mind a much larger one. Some things to consider. VolteMetalic 19:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC): So it is also short-ranged? Also sounds fine, good balance for its firepower. For the secondary, another option is targeted EM pulse, which after contacting witht he target changes into the shockwave and disable everything in the nearby vicinity. This might be not in opposition with Mastermind or Mauler. Hazza-the-Fox 10:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Most definitely! About the same short range as the original RA2 Tesla Tank. More good ideas for the shockwave you have. Another possibility is that the shockwave does substantial damage (nowhere near as much as the main Tesla guns), and shorts all enemy vehicles and structures for a brief period of time; but is a slight friendly-fire risk (friendlies take mild damage only) until the vehicle is upgraded or gains experience. Another split from the ball-of-death advantage- or a slight daring risk for sending in a group to emit a shockwave). I'm kinda warming to the Mastermind's mass-disruption field shutting down the minds of every living thing around itself so long as the pilot maintains concentration (it's pretty freaky too)! VolteMetalic 11:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I had an idea that the shockwave can damage all non-living targets (frying the electronics, essentially damaging the whole thing), but only a little, while paralyzing them with the EMP. Mastermind still can have its abiltiy, it wont interefere with Tesla Tank. Hazza-the-Fox 00:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Sounds good! Another interesting (and equalizing) idea is perhaps it also damages any infantry who use electronic weapons? VolteMetalic 11:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC): While I agree with you, I think that for a coder it will be too much of "ant's work" :) It is possible, but will require a lot of coding, so I will just leave it to immobilizing vehicles and structures :) Also, it has higher range than normal Tesla coils (of the tank) Hazza-the-Fox 14:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Good! VolteMetalic 19:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC):So Tesla Tank is settled? :) Hazza-the-Fox 03:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC)I'd say yes it is! Hazza-the-Fox 05:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually I had another secondary attack idea that could be totally awesome; The Tesla Tank toggles some kind of electrical 'ring of death' that circles around itself (which I'll dub "the Bug Zapper", that kills all infantry (and robots) standing somewhat close to it. Unlike other deploy functions, the Bug Zapper is constantly active and the Tesla Tank can still move while using it. However, the is harmless to enemy vehicles, and while in this mode it cannot use its normal Tesla cannon. As we know, the Tesla Tank can kill infantry merely by driving over them, making its gun a little redundant against infantry- but perfect against tanks. If alternatively we had this mode, it would specialize as a super anti-infantry steam-roller, with a very wide berth to actually collide with its targets (as running over infantry is normally a bit tricky)- with the tradeoff that it is vulnerable if enemy vehicles came in and ambushed it. I thought I'd bring it up now, as I was thinking getting back to the conept art and of attaching the "Bug Zapper" device to the chassis as part of the design. VolteMetalic 10:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC): Actually, this may work NICELY!!!! :D Yes, i agree on it, just the name. "Zapper" sounds fine, but "Bug"? Why Bug? :D I can more imagine a "chainsaw" by imagining it. Hazza-the-Fox 10:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Or "Lawnmower" for that matter- but it's just the first name I thought of (as it's kind of like how a bug-zapper is a bunch of metal rods that kill any bugs that fly near). "Zapper" will do fine! This will also assist in the design process! And last question- what crew would it have, and how do they fit in? Obviously the driver climbs in the front like in the Mauler Tank, But does the commander climb in the turret, or in the chassis next to the driver? VolteMetalic 12:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC): I eman that something should be added to Zapper! :D Like... Saw Zapper or Cutting Zapper, or ElectroZapper. Something in this matter. Driver is clear. Commander needs to see into all directions, or as many as he can. He needs to be in the turret. With his there may be the gunner. And driver may have technician who will be looking over the reactor going smoothly. Hazza-the-Fox 23:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) "Buzzsaw"? (it acts like a real Buzzsaw- and the electricity 'buzzes'- I dunno) Driver in front, commander and/or gunner in turret; and I think the technitian(s) in hatches behind the gun, next to the reactor. A few things to consider as becuase this is an electrical-dependent tank, the whole crew could use some electronic observational methods (cameras on periscopes, for example). Another note is that the old Tesla Tank doesn't exactly look like something that would fit more than one person in its turret- so it depends if we assume that one (or none) reside in the turret and control it electronically from the chassis- or we augment the turret to reasonably accomodate more people (as being electronic, the components don't have to be crammed in the same places as a normal tank- and could be mostly packed in the reactor or at the front of the gun- with only a circuit between them). VolteMetalic 01:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Electro Buzzsaw? Hmm... Thats really tough, and I dont have the answer now, will think about it. And in the morning I will answer it. VolteMetalic 11:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Ok, so lets go for it, I think that the whole crew should be situated in the hull, so the turret will be without a crew member, wo there will be the cameras and periscopes. On turret especially, for the commander to see everythign aroudn the tank. Hazza-the-Fox 13:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs- so far I've got a front hatch for the Driver, and two side-hatches just behind the turret for the rest of the crew! I've got an intersting new form going- the only problem is figuring out exactly what the 'buzzsaw' projectors lining the tank should look like (roughly, some form of 'grid' that spews out electric arcs around its diameter, which are themselves simply attached to steel pylons jutting out the sides of the tank- when in normal mode, the grids just look like some bunch of metal rods or something- but in buzzsaw mode they light up- as I hinted earlier, roughly basing this off a bug-zapper or something). VolteMetalic 20:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC): What about all the rods will be in normal form hidden by the panels,a nd when activated Tesla Tank "opens up", revealing all these deadly devices of death! :D Hazza-the-Fox 23:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That could work- I was thinking of simply grafting some miniature Tesla generators along the sides of the tank's Track-skirts and on the front of the chassis- perhaps they could have some pseudo-armor in travel mode; that could work... VolteMetalic 00:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC): What do you mean by "pseudo-armor" actually? Hazza-the-Fox 04:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) An artistic touch- something that appears it 'might' be a proper armor casing while showing off the features (even though a serious armorer would just put a solid smooth shell around the whole thing)- the actual rails on the Tesla guns are one such example. So I guess something along the same style as those. On that note, I should work on some Tesla Reactor concepts too (being that the Tesla Tank is itself a miniature Reactor on a Tank chassis). VolteMetalic 13:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC): Hmm... not sure I understand, but lets see how will it look like :) Grinder-Magnetron *Full Designation: ???? *Role: Anti-armor mover, recycler, and anti-base siege weapon *Cost: 1800-2000 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Infantry, aircraft *Secondary Ability: ???? (see below for options) *Heroic Upgrade: ??? (see below for options) *Primary Weaponry: Magnetic Tractor Beam *Secondary Weaponry: Mobile Grinder chassis Hazza-the-Fox 00:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The Grinder-Magnetron (here I'll call it Grimag for short- unless it turns out to be some kind of rude word, in which case I'll stop calling it that next post) is a drastically beefed up siege vehicle from Yuri's Revenge. It has very long range (nowhere near as far as a siege missile though- or a Jager in sniper mode- but far longer than pretty much anything else. Extremely gigantic and heavy, it boasts better armor, and is the strange combination of two experimental industrial vehicles converted to war; a mobile Scrap Grinder (which couldn't mount weapons due to debris from Grinding possibly getting lodged in the gunbarrels), and an experimental Magnetic Crane (which suffered a problem when pulled objects eventually crashed into it). Both of these have been solved by their merger. The Magnetic Tractor beam pulls enemy vehicles towards itself, and grinds them up. Now, for figuring out precisely what it does (and why I left special abilities blank), are the following considerations for regular attacks, secondary attacks, and other bonuses in no particular order; *Pulling the vehicle along the ground (RA3 Apocalypse-style- but much slower) into its grinder *Levitating the enemy vehicle in the air so aircraft can shoot it, and then pulling it toward itself and lowering it into its grinder (Yuri's Revenge-style)- which has the added bonus that a skilled player can pick up and drop enemy tanks on top of each other (instantly destroying both) adding some more strategy and rewards for micro. *The possibility of getting a cash bonus for every grinded vehicle (perhaps as a heroic bonus) *We also need to be able to cancel an attack- both for the tank-juggling ability, but also so you can pull vehicles close enough for psychics to take control. *Another possible Heroic option is some kind of magnetic interference aura (messes with projectiles, or radar or something). That aside, the Grimag can also attack structures from long distances. It simply puts its tractor beam on a constant filter, pulling bits of debris off a structure and towards itself- doing fast continuous damage to the structure. Also, whatever the GriMag targets, stops working. So if it attacks your War Factory, the War Factory is deactivated (or at least, in blackout mode) until the GriMag lets go. Mastermind *Full Designation: "Mastermind" Psionic Dominance Crawler *Role: Mass-control/disruption *Cost: 2000-3000 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: All ground units at close range *Weak against: Aircraft, non-organic threats, artillery *Abilities: Mind Controller (Max. 5) *Secondary Ability: Psionic Jamming Field - Creates large psionic field which freezes all units around itself, unable to move or mind control any unit, and releases all already controlled units *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Mass-Mind Control capability *Secondary Weaponry: Psionic jamming ability Nuke Bomb Truck *Full Designation: ??? (standard army transport OR dump truck with nuclear bomb in storage) *Role: Nuclear Demo Truck *Cost: 1000-1500 *Strong against: All ground targets *Weak against: Most weapons- but takes a beating *Secondary Ability: Manual Atomic detonation *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Nuclear Bomb *Secondary Weaponry: failed detonation results in smaller radioactive explosion (see below) Hazza-the-Fox 00:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The Nuke Truck- I thought, it should be quick, fairly heavily armored, and probably no more expensive than the Red Alert 2 version. However, it has one handicap, that actually corresponds interestingly to the real physics of a nuclear bomb; that it is an isotopic sphere wrapped in timed explosives, that if perfectly synchronized will implode the sphere- which thus results in a proper atomic explosion only when detonated by the controller. With that in mind, the nuke truck tries to drive into its target, detonating its bomb upon contact. Either: #It succeeds, resulting in an explosion exactly like a smaller version of the nuclear bomb #The enemy destroys it before getting close to its target. The result is a slightly larger V5 explosion, with a massive toxic radiation aura. This is because the explosives go off prematurely, breaking apart the sphere instead of imploding it, and the radiation leaking and being dispersed by the explosion. This would mean that, no matter what happens, the defender will be taking a lot of damage- but no longer means that every one of these units is an automatic nuclear explosion... ...Without a bit of micro that is; force-deploy this unit if you think it won't survive long enough to reach its target properly, and you will still get your proper nuclear explosion (just a tiny bit further away from target than you hoped). Thoughts? Devastator Tank *Full Designation: "Devastator" Nuclear-Powered Heavy Land Destroyer *Role: Ultra-heavy fire-support unit *Cost: 2500 *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft, long-range artillery, sappers *Abilities: Vehicle Roller, Self-Repair *Secondary Ability: Missile Burst - Devastator is capable of firing from its missile launchers on aerial targets automatically for short period of time *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Shells, Roof-Mounted AA Machine Gun - Gives Devastator nuclear shells for greater damage dealing. Places a .50 caliber machine gun on the roof, against infantry and aerial targets *Primary Weaponry: Twin 310mm naval guns *Secondary Weaponry: Two missile launchers Aircraft Overview: Unlike the Allies, all Soviet aircraft are constructed at the Airbase, and that is where their fighters are housed and rearmed. Soviets do not get heavy STOL craft like the Allies, but do get figher craft, gunships, and free-standing/flying aircraft. MiG Fighter *Full Designation: MiG-39 Air Superiority Fighter *Role: Air superiority and skirmishing, airstrike *Cost: 1500 *Strong against: Aircraft, infantry, vehicles *Weak against: Anti-Aircraft *Secondary Ability: Return to Airbase - MiG flies back to Air Field with speed bonus *Heroic Upgrade: EMP Bombs - Gives the bombs ability to shut down vehciles and structures *Primary Weaponry: 20mm autocannon, six anti-aircraft missiles *Secondary Weaponry: Two anti-surface bombs Super Hind *Full Designation: Mil Mi-24S "Super Hind" Attack Helicopter *Role: Gunship, aerial transport *Cost: 1400-2000 *Strong against: Most units in general *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 4 infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Rocket Racks - Adds the Super Hind two more rocket racks, increasing its firepower against ground units *Primary Weaponry: Four rocket racks, eight anti-aircraft missiles *Secondary Weaponry: Gatling cannon "Cricket" Siege Hopper *Full Designation: "Cricket" VTOL Airborne Artillery Walker *Role: Aerial raiding/skirmishing and artillery support *Cost: 2000-2500 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: ? *Weak against: ? *Secondary Ability: Switch Chopper Mode/Walker Mode - Switches to ground artillery mode, walking slowly but with great range, returns back to aerial form *Heroic Upgrade: ? *Primary Weaponry: (a huge howitzer in Walker mode) *Secondary Weaponry: (unknown weapons in Chopper mode) Kirov Airship *Full Designation: Kirov-class heavy bombardment airship *Role: Aerial siege and bombardment *Cost: 2000-2500 *Strong against: Buildings, ships, subs, slow ground vehicles *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons, aircrafts *Secondary Ability: Lockdown Signal *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Bombs - Replaces Kirov's armament with mini nuclear bombs *Primary Weaponry: Racks of 5-tonne bombs *Secondary Weaponry: N/A MYK Dropship *Full Designation: Mil-Yakolev-Kamov MYK-32 Dropship *Role: VTOL Mass-transport *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Light infantry *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 20 infantry, 10 heavy infantry/drones, 4 vehicles, 2 larger vehicles or 1 heavy vehicle *Heroic Upgrade: Weapon Upgrade - Upgrades MYK's machine guns with heavier variants and adds a pair of small flak cannons *Primary Weaponry: Four .50 caliber machine guns *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Ships Sea Reaper *Full Designation: Sea Reaper-class Destroyer *Role: All-purpose destroyer *Cost: 1800 *Strong against: Submarines, aircraft, lighter ships, shore targets *Weak against: Heavier naval units, superior numbers *Abilities: Sonar Detection *Secondary Ability: Depth Charge Barrage - Sends several depth charges around Sea Reaper, damaging everything (even Sea Reaper) nearby (ships and subs alike) *Heroic Upgrade: Increased Firepower - Replaces the main gun for double-barreled gun and adds another pair of barrels to the depth charge mortar *Primary Weaponry: 200mm naval cannon *Secondary Weaponry: Two 110mm flak cannons, twin-barreled depth charge mortar Typhoon Attack Sub *Full Designation: Typhoon-class Attack Submarine *Role: Anti-shipping submarine *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Ships, other submarines *Weak against: Anti-sub units, dolphins and squids *Abilities: Submerged *Secondary Ability: Shark Torpedo - Typhoon launches powerful torpedoes which track the targets and makes huge explosion, damaging everything in the close vicinity *Heroic Upgrade: Experienced Crew - Typhoon now launches four torpedoes instead of two *Primary Weaponry: Six torpedo tubes *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Giant Squid *Full Designation: Mind-Controlled Genetically-Enhanced Mega-Architeuthis *Role: Stealth anti-ship 'agent' *Cost: 2200 *Strong against: Anything in the water *Weak against: Being spotted before it attacks, dolphins *Secondary Ability: Ink Escape - Automatically flees to the shipyard, spraying ink away. Making squid invincible, slows down enemy ships *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Massive tentacles with serrated hooks *Secondary Weaponry: Ink glands Control Ship *Full Designation: Rasputin-class Psychic Control Cruiser *Role: Psychic Capital Ship *Cost: 3000 *Strong against: All manned ships, land units, and structures *Weak against: Superior numbers, non-human organic units *Abilities: Mind Controller (Max. 2) *Secondary Ability: Madness Field - Creates an area at long ranges, causing any unit within to attack anything nearby, Control Ship releases all units it controlled, cant move and is damaged over time the ability is active, can be used anytime *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Long-range all-target Mind Control devices *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Structures Tesla Reactor *Full Designation: Tesla Reactor *Role: Power generator *Cost: 600 *Power: +100 *Requires: Construction Yard *Unlocks: Radar Tower *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Tesla Feed Output Radius *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Radar Tower *Full Designation: Radar Tower *Role: Radar, fire-control tower, and remote surveillance *Cost: 600 *Power: -30 *Requires: Tesla Reactor + Depot *Unlocks: Radar and minimap; All tier 2 units and structures; *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Control Tower- Enhance fire range for adjacent friendly units and defenses *Special Abilities Unlocked: Zone Reveal Defenses Upgrades Alarm Bypass Training Cerebral Stabilizers Shrapnel Shower Discussions Gameplay VolteMetalic 07:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC): Welcome on the board :) Hazza-the-Fox 10:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Thanks! Well, I think to start this off I suppose we could discuss how to organize these pages. VolteMetalic 10:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC): Redirected to Gameply Discussion. Hazza-the-Fox 11:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Hmmm, not sure my last post is now, so what do you think of thse ideas? VolteMetalic 11:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC): It is in the other topic :D This is not the only one. Click on top of the page on "Red Alert: Zero", and once you are ther you will see the other topics :) Hazza-the-Fox 08:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Ok- so an overview of how the Soviets operate; Technology-wise, the Soviets use Tesla (and its sub-field, magnetism), Nuclear technology, Flak Technology and Psi Technology, along with advanced articulated mechanics. It is somewhat an evolution of the Red Alert 2 dychotomy that Allies were speedy, evasive but light-weight faction against the Big slow strong Soviets. Instead, with both sides having their share of hit-and-run, long-range, speedy, heavy, sneaky, etc units, the emphasis is that while the Allies are more Glass Cannon concentrated fire combat and forming strong battle lines, Soviets are more charge and disrupt combat, specifically geared to smash battlelines and break the enemy out of formation. Their units are designed to be used to absorb enemy fire either through sheer numbers or sheer sturdiness, distraction tactics, and forcing their way through heavily defended points. The Allied side is still the 'faster, swifter' side- but this difference is not as vast or apparent as before. Infantry vary from extremely cheap, weak, expendable cannon fodder (Conscripts, Pariahs) to expensive walking tanks (Tesla Troopers). With the intention of using one category to cover the other (works both ways- A single Tesla Trooper could absorb fire for a whole platoon of Conscripts). Life is cheap when Yuri is Dictator- unless the persons are professionals and worth the extra investment ;) Vehicles differentiate from Allied versions in various ways; Some trade accuracy for area-of-effect destruction, some trade damage for rate of fire (allowing a vehicle to engage larger groups of units). Generally, Soviet vehicles are much more expensive than their Allied Counterparts. Air Force- unlike Red Alert 2, the Soviets get a full compliment of aircraft- but their distinctiveness remains; Allied aircraft are generally better at speedy bombing runs than Soviet aircraft, and also cheaper and more easily accessible (also made possible by the Allied fighter bays (groups of 4) being part of their Radar structure, rather than part of the later Hangar structure (Soviet version only having 2-3 fighter bays). Their aircraft, however, are far better in general combat, and usually more versatile in other respects. The reason for this is to essentially reduce the Soviets ability to rely on fast bombing aircraft despite their already good blitzkrieg arsenal- but not deny it. It serves mainly to equalize the Soviets against the still-faster general Allied arsenal. The Navy is a simpler dychotomy; the contrast is that while Allied ships are more specialized for a specific function, most Soviet naval units are weaker, but more versatile (jack-of-all-trades units), with fewer- but very powerful- specializing units (Typhoon Attack Sub). Whilst an Allied player would need to built two ships to get a coastal bombardment + AA screen, Soviets need only build one ship that does both. I'll talk about structures in another topic ;) Non-buildable Units VolteMetalic 22:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC): Now I remembered that there we dont has a list of units which are ingame but are not buildable (like in RA2 Boris' MiG Bombers or cargo planes) Ok, so we will need a default cargo plane for both sides, probably a heavy bombers (something like B-52 and Tu-95 Bear), what else? Oh, yes, Allied drones of Aircraft Carrier. Hazza-the-Fox 01:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Ah yes, the drones! I suppose those will be mentioned as an aspect of the Carrier (Which I'll get around to- and if you were wondering, the drone's kills are credited to the carrier, as the remote pilots are on-board the ship). VolteMetalic 09:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC): I am aware of it, RA3 Allied Aircraft Carrier had the same thing :) Ok, so so far what Soviets might have as non-buidable units. *Cargo plane (probably something Il-36 Candid) *Bomber (something like Tu-95 Bear, or when it is in the time of our modern, Tu-160 Blackjack) Probably anothe unit might be "light bomber", which carries smaller bombs, or for more precision strikes. Otherwise, no ideas. maybe in campaing something experimental and of the Black Guard, an elite (and best) military unit guarding kremlin and Premier (in this case, Yuri). Or Black Guard variants of some units (Conscript, Mauler, Tesla Tank, Hind, Terminator?) Hazza-the-Fox 23:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Both sound good, and light/precision bomber also souds good. Black Guard is also a good point (and definite campaign application). Also there are possible mission units- like a 'bomber' that is instead outfitted with mind-control abilities to steal control over units in the base (unless this is another national- see new topic) VolteMetalic 00:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC): Ok. Black Guard units might be discussd there, or on another topic, its you call, I will adapt to it. One (crazy) unit whic now came up in my mind is for Soviets "War Train". Yes, highly armored locomotice armed with guns, flak cannons and possibly Tesla coils, as a unique unit for some missions. Crazy, isnt it? :D Hazza-the-Fox 00:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it! VolteMetalic 00:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC): At Super Hind you reminded me soemthing. For the repair drone, in RA2 there was planned a spider-like repair drone. Maybe it might be used for ground units, and for aerial something... simialr, just being able to fly? :) This is the concept art: link Hazza-the-Fox 08:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That could work- it also gives me a crazy idea for the terror drone (being able to jump into a friendly vehicle to repair it on-field?)- actually no- ignore that idea- a separate robot would be good. I would make an interesting Dune observation (they did have a repair bot)- the only drawback was it often got caught in the gunfire when trying to repair a vehicle and got quickly destroyed- not that this was a bad thing, but I think a good balance would be for the robots to be churned out by another unit, or structure for free and gradually replaced (kinda like a Carrier's drones are). VolteMetalic 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC): That is exactly like in RA3! :D Allied and Imperial production structures (except barracks) and Sovier Grinder Crane were spawning 3 flying repair drones, repairing anything friendly and non-infantry unit, no matter if it was veicles, aircraft or ship. We can change it that factory, air field(and helipad) and navalyard will be each spawning its own kind of repair drone. Hazza-the-Fox 05:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That could work easily (we could have them for both sides- as both sides have their own unique robots)- or maybe one has robots, while the other has stationary repair mechanisms, or even a human service crew that runs around... either way, plenty of options... VolteMetalic 09:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC): Both can have drones. Look on FLameBot or Terror Drone. In total there will be 6 variants of repair drones for 2 factions. Hazza-the-Fox 21:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed